


Gymnopedie No. 1

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: Alfonse spots you singing in the garden, and he is intrigued by your song.





	Gymnopedie No. 1

You sat on a stone bench in the gardens, the heel of your boots scraping against the stone floor as you swung them back and forth absentmindedly. Your thoughts trailed from one to the other, not particularly focused on anything. Your eyes were caught by a white flower, still contained in its bud. Its petals reflected against the pale moonlight that shined brightly in the clear sky. Stars dangled from the heavens, and you marveled over the amount of constellations you could see in this world.

Without thinking, you began to hum a song. It was calm and slow, its legato evident from your smooth transitions from one note to the next. A tiny vibrato resonated as you continued your humming, and you felt at peace being surrounded by nothing but beautiful budding flowers.

_“Hmm...Hm-Hm…”_

Suddenly, a hand came to your shoulder, ripping you from your ambient state of mind. You yelp, jumping out of your seat and whirling yourself around to face the person in question.

“Ah! My apologies! I didn't mean to startle you, Kiran!” It was Alfonse, his hand now retracted.

Slowly, your shoulders fall as you allow yourself to relax. “Goodness, now I think I know how the other heroes feel when I tap them from behind.” You exhale. “Did you need something?”

“Not exactly. You disappeared after the meeting, and I figured this is where you would be.” His boots clicked as he stepped closer to you. “What were you humming, if I may ask?”

“It’s nothing special… Just a song I heard when I was a child. It has a simple melody, so I don’t have trouble remembering it.” A small smile appears as you recall the memory of hearing the song for the first time. “I’m no good at humming it, though.”

The prince walks over, placing his hand on your shoulder again. This time, you do not flinch, and instead, your heart begins to race. “I think you sounded wonderful.”

A blush creeps on your cheek as you hurriedly shake your head. “You’re just saying that…” You mumble, raising the cowl of your cloak.

“Not at all! Your voice sounds refined and elegant, and it never fails to put me at ease -- even on the battlefield.”

“Really now? Even when I speak so vulgarly to some of the heroes?”

“That simply adds to your distinct style!”

You laugh, covering your smile with a gloved hand. “Heehee! Now you’re just making things up!”

The prince feigns hurt as he leans his head back slightly and places his hand on his chest. “You hurt me with your accusations, my love.”

“D-Don’t be silly!” This only makes you laugh even more, and you push yourself forward, resting your head on his chest as you embrace him. He reciprocates the affection, and places one hand on the small of your back and the other on your head, stroking your hair.

It is a tender embrace, as you close your eyes and relish in the comforting feeling. The two of you remain like this for a while, with nothing but the sound of chirping crickets resonating throughout the garden, Finally, Alfonse decides to break the silence.

“Say,” he began, his voice a quiet whisper, “do you think you can hum that song again? It was quite peaceful.”

“Hmm…” You consider his suggestion, and, seeing as there were no other witnesses to be judged by, you continue your singing. However, this time you sing with more passion, swaying in order to keep the rhythm at a steady pace.

_“La… La, la, la, la-la…”_

Your voice is soft, but it carries the notes with ease. Your body moves to the beat, the slow tempo from the music making it easy to do so. Alfonse watches you lovingly as you close your eyes and lose yourself to the melody.

What he does not realize is that he began to sway with you. He took one of your free hands with his own and guided you back and forth, not moving in any particular direction. Suddenly, the prince felt the urge to guide you around the entire garden, gently swaying from side to side -- for no audience in particular.

_“La-la…”_

“Kiran?”

“Huh?” Your eyes flutter open as you crane your neck to look up at the prince.

_“Would you like to dance?”_ His request is innocent, and he already has a hand placed on your waist.

You smiled sweetly, closing your eyes yet again and leaning your head on his chest. “...Yes. I would love to.”

With that, you continued the melody, allowing yourself to be directed by the blue haired royal. Both pairs of feet followed each other effortlessly, and there were no signs of hesitation. Neither party needed to look down, as you wholeheartedly trusted each other. Your steps were graceful, and the sound of your golden heels could not be heard above your singing.

_“La… La-la-la, la…”_

Your cloak quietly flowed with you, its golden markings reflecting against the moon to create a shimmering reflection. Gloved hands were intertwined, their grips were tender as he guided you away from one portion of the garden to the next.

_“La la… la… la-la-la-la…”_ Your voice overpowered the crickets’ music, but it still retained its elegance. The evening breeze brushed against your skin, the cool air tickling your skin.

It was evident that you were reaching the end of the song, you voice reaching a crescendo as you took a step to the side, following the Askran prince -- wherever he was leading you. Your eyes remained close, so you could not see.

_“La...La-la…”_

At that moment, you felt you hand being tugged forward and you slowly opened your eyes. You leaned back just as he did right as you finished singing. The only music that remained were the crickets, still intent on singing their tunes to each other.

You looked up at Alfonse, his royal blue eyes staring into yours with nothing but pure love and adoration, and you could not fight the blush that dusted your cheeks. The prince must have noticed this, and he chuckled, tenderly pulling you back up and smiling.

Feeling flustered, you do your best to avoid eye contact. “I-I take it that was good?”

“Of course, your voice was lovely.” He replied, lifting your chin up. You tug at the end of your sleeves as you see him coming closer. “But we are not finished quite yet.”

Not missing a beat, you lean forward as well, landing your lips onto his. His hand cupped your cheek, urging you to continue. Slowly, the two of you pulled away from each other, and you placed your forehead on his chest.

Neither of you said a word, only focusing on each other’s presence and enjoying the feeling of being together.

It was you who broke the silence this time. You took a step back to look up at the prince, a soft smile tugging at your lips. “Thank you, Alfonse.”

“Anything for you, Kiran.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm sorry my summaries aren't the best I'll do better next time.


End file.
